


Shivers

by CupcakeStreet



Category: Ace Attorney, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: I try, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Simollo, apollo is a cutie, justquill, simon has a fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeStreet/pseuds/CupcakeStreet
Summary: Simon and Apollo are locked in a room somewhere. Apollo has to pee terribly. Simon gets a little twisted.





	

Simon Blackquill was trapped. Although being in jail for seven long years builds a tolerance, once he’s been enjoying the outside world for so long it had to readjust yourself back in a situation like these. He wasn’t alone though, Apollo Justice was there as well. Silently panicking to himself looking at his dead phone. He called for help earlier, but he didn’t get the chance to tell them their exact location. Not that he knew what room they were in. They just knew is the room was filled with boxes and old papers, and that it locks from the outside. The room was a potential lead in a case.

“Well Justice-dono, since we are both stuck in here we might as well do our jobs and investigate.” Simon suggested. Then he took a glimpse at the attorney’s expression. Apollo looked concerned.

“Are you alright Justice-dono?”

“Huh?! Oh me? I-I’m fine! I’m peachy!”  
Apollo couldn’t fool anyone with that poor excuse of an act. Simon shrugged it off and went along with his own investigation.

“Knowing I would’ve gotten trapped in here, wouldn’t have drank two cups of tea before walking in here.” Apollo mumbled to himself. He tried to hide his desperation away from Simon hoping and praying Simon wouldn’t notice. Soon, 1 minute turned into 10. Apollo was starting to shake and bounce. Simon glanced over Apollo’s way. He heard the tiny whimpers and pleads of the defense attorney.

“Don’t pee yourself justice…. You’re better than that…. Mmhn…”

Apollo begin to hold himself. He made small pants and breaths. Simon watched from a distance, starting to get shivers down his spine. He could feel himself blush watching Apollo squirm and bounce. He quietly enjoyed the show, pretending like he hasn’t notice Apollo’s small cries and whimpers, he investigates one area.

“I can’t take it anymore!! I have to use the bathroom!” Apollo sobbed against the door.

He was done investigating and he had nothing to keep his mind off his aching bladder. Simon stood nearby. He reached and placed his hands on Apollo’s shoulders. Apollo jumped almost losing himself.

“If you’re going to relive yourself don’t do it in front of the door”

Simon began to rub his shoulders. He knew what he was doing. Apollo tenses up at his touch. He was in pleasurable pain. Simon bends over and nibbles his ear slightly.  
“P-Prosecutor Blackquill….Please nh…  
Don’t touch mmh…. Me that way.”

Apollo felt tears swell up in his eyes. He was beginning to unravel and Simon was the one who pulled the strings.  
Apollo gasps, tears fell from his eyes and he was shaking. A dark spot formed onto his pants. It grew bigger and more damp every second. A puddle formed under their feet. Relief flooded all over his body. It felt amazing to let it all out.

“Prosecutor Black-“

“Silence!”

Apollo couldn’t help but to be embarrassed at the mess he’s made of himself. He wiped away his wet tears before he did anything else. Simon just smirked and whispered into his ear.

“This will be our little secret, Justice-dono.”

Apollo only nodded shyly looking down at his ruined pants. Simon gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and walked into the back of the room and picked up a rag he found.

“Well now, I’d say we still have another hour or two left with each other. Let’s start by removing your wet pants and bending over to clean up this naughty mess of yours.~"  
Apollo gulped. He had no choice but to listen to him.

“You twisted samurai …”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Simollo (I ship almost everyone with Apollo tbh) and I just wanted to try and write an omorashi fanfiction. Hope it was ok.


End file.
